When Paridise Meets Disaster
by Slasher4242
Summary: When ex commander Worf makes an alliance with the Klingon Slave Traders comes to an end as planned, but who invited the romulans?
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 A small surprise

I do not own Star trek or any of its counterparts what so ever… Unfortunately. 

It was a dark and stormy night, a cat meows in the background as a darkened mysterious figure looms over a small ledge. Overlooking the recent encampment of a small band of rebels, the figure pulled from his quiver, a long sleek arrow with oil soaked rag on the end. Soon, if you weren't paying attention, the entire wall was alight with hundreds of blazing arrows. Moments later the dark shadow was lit and it was Commander La'forge, letting loose the arrow and then the arrow….

"Commander La'forge! Get to Engineering deck immediately!" screamed a panicked yet sutile engineer.

Jordie hoped this had happened later but was early. He took the newest turbojet he could find straight to engineering.

When he got to engineering, a plasma jet shot in his face. Moments later Picard shot over the communicators "WHAT IN Blazes is going on down there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 Painful entry

I do not own any star trek people. But I wish that I did.

"I said what is going on Mr. La'forge!" Picard asks.

"I don't know, Plasma Conduits are getting blown up, and the shields are at 30 and the phasers are down." Jordie quickly replied over the communicator while fiddling with some tools trying to fix some other coordinates. Then just then another one went right next to him, before long, the entire engineering deck looked like a frosty ice land.

Quickly hurrying into the room a nervous engineer who was off call ran in and was instantly hit by a falling I-beam. "Jordie to transporter room, I have a medical emergency. 1 to beam directly to the sick bay." Moments later the man was completely enveloped in blue light and disappeared leaving a bloody stain where he had lain. Then a shot came from outside of the ship that shot through the shields.

On the bridge

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Riker yelled while getting up.

"Klingon Warbird de-cloaking off the port bow and accelerating at impulse ¾ power straight at us. Charging weapons and firing at our port stabilizers. Just missed but it clipped the shield generators. Shields down to 15." Reported a stunned ensign recovering his position.

Over the communications channel the warbird began to hail them and stopped firing at the Enterprise seeing it sufficiently damaged.

" Well, if it isn't Capitan Picard" Worf said over the transmission."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 Memories

**I do not own any star trek but i really wish i did.**

Months earlier, the Federation picked up transmissions and proof that the Klingons were engaging in Slave trading with the Romulans, their own kind, and mainly Ferengi. This prompted the federation to take action but in secrecy. Months earlier to the incident occurring right now, Picard was sent a High priority, class 4 message, which could only be given to him with his access code. This gave Picard an idea.

Later in their trip The NCC-1724 Enterprise went to space dock over earth where he went over the plan to get Worf into the ranks of the Klingon traders. It was risky but hit had to be done specifically and the disgraceful deportation of Worf had to be exact. This was planned out for months before the enterprise came into space dock.

Worf had been set with fake charges against him by the federation and earth for treason with the Klingons, Theft, and destruction of property on the enterprise including intentionally reducing the shields during a critical fight with the Romulans, which never had happened and reducing the phaser power while attacking an enemy trying to get the ship destroyed.

After Worf had been discharged he was banished to the Klingon home world where he started looking for a place to get into the trade ring. It did not take him long and the Klingons he was looking for appeared as if they were called. They needed an experienced commander and they needed someone with knowledge of the enterprise seeing as how the enterprise was going to be in the way of their next run.

Worf got in command of a Klingon warbird named _The Interpriter_.

Ten days later they were on their way to the new stopping point and drop-of for slaves. The Interpreter was cloaked and going steady but then they encountered the enterprise. It raised shields and fired at them finding a way to find them in cloak. Un knowingly to his crew, moments earlier he transmitted a signal straight to the enterprise without signaling his crew. The enterprise fired but missed.

On the Enterprise

On the enterprise they had been preparing for this just incase the Klingons were smart enough to put a spy on the enterprise. Jordie, Picard, Both crushers, Riker, and Data were in charge of making a fake for the Klingon crew. Jordie had set up hundreds of fake plasma coils that would explode when the ship was hit hard enough.

The shields were intentionally lowered to 40 strength instead of 100 so they could ensure that Worf did not do direct damage. And also in the message Worf sent had the phaser configuration for the ship he was flying. Data had moments before firing at Worf's ship configured the shields to .005 MHz off of the actual phaser strength so the phaser would pass through the shields but be weak enough not to do real damage to the ship.

The bridge was already on high alert and the phasers were to have shot at a 5-degree angle of the interpreter. But it missed. It went too far but the signal was still sent.

Back on the Interpreter

"Bring her about full! 75 of available power to the phasers and 20 to shields.

Fire quick sweep pattern around the hull area and aim for the starboard engine! This will be a time to be remembered."

Authors note: I didn't really like the way chapter 2 ended. Hopefully this one you will think better of in chapter 4 where I pick it up.


End file.
